Code: GENESIS
by MaDmAN12435
Summary: Sure, you know the story of the Lyoko warriors, and how they saved the world, but was it really Franz Hopper who built the supercomputer? Who programmed XANA, and why? How did Franz Hopper have the technology for the computer at the time? Well, come with me, and take a trip back in time to meet the team behind the creation of the supercomputer, XANA, and Lyoko.Rated T. On Hiatus.
1. How NOT to teleport

**GENESIS**

By MaDmAN12435

Chapter 01

**?'s POV**

Hello, my name is Ivan VanHoss. I am... was, a scientist working on a project called [Redacted] Now? I'm just a string of ones and zeros. Anyway, it all began quite a while back... or should I say it will begin? Eh, screw it, past tense is better...

* * *

**June 25, 3468. 12:05 PM, New Berlin, Germany**

"Ivan! Get up already!" A shout pulled me from my dream, and I turned my head to look at the girl in my doorway. "Did you forget what today is?"

"Saturday?" I asked, prompting her to walk across the room to me, and punch me in the nose, "Ow! What was that for, Anna?!"

Anna gave a smug grin, "For forgetting. We're supposed to be somewhere right now."

I took a glance over to the clock next to my bed, and nearly fell out of bed in surprise. "It's already noon?!" I shouted, leaping into action, and pressing a button on my dresser, causing a beam of light to form around me, as a white nano-cotton Tshirt and blue jeans formed (weird how denim stayed in fashion for over a thousand years.), "Let's get going." I said, turning back to Anna, who was beet red. "What?"

"Wh... Why were you naked?" She managed to get out, her eye twitching.

"You mean you wear clothes when you're asleep?" I asked, giving a mock-confused look, "Weirdo. Then again, you didn't exactly avert your eyes." I raised my eyebrows suggestively at the last part, prompting Anna to slap me.

"Sh... Shut up! I'm not the one who ends up flashing whoever would come in!" Anna exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, well, let's get going." I muttered, my cheek bright red from the hit as I clipped my miniaturizer to my belt. "Don't want to miss the demonstration, do we?"

* * *

Allow me to explain, this was the day an invention called the rift manipulator was to be showcased to the world as the first public teleportation device. It cost me almost three thousand credits (Equivalent to 2140 USD) to afford a pair of front row tickets. I had saved up the last two months salary on my job as a delivery boy to make it to the demonstration. The designs for it were also leaked online by the group so that anyone could build one wherever people wanted it. As for who Anna is, she was a childhood friend. I liked her... you know, in a 'more than a friend' kind of way. I never told her that. I was always waiting for the right time...

* * *

"Will you hurry up? Do you want to miss this?" Anna nagged as she urged me forward, and then ran ahead, breaking the concentration I had on the toxin-filled skies.

"It doesn't start for another half hour anyway." I grumbled to myself as we came to the registration scanner. I placed my wrist up against it, as did Anna, and we were both allowed in, and through security, where a man was being pulled out by the police for having a knife in his back pocket.

**_Half an hour later..._**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please take your seats, we are about to begin the presentation." A voice said, being transmitted throughout the area, and directly to each person. Attention immediately went to a stage in the middle of the room they were seated in, upon which two devices, no bigger than an extended doorway, were seated. Next to said devices, were three scientists. "Up until today, teleportation has either been too expensive, too fragile, or simply too dangerous to use. Today, we change that. Today, we give you, the Void Manipulator Mk 6." As the man spoke, the other two began to set up the devices

"What happened to the first five?" A voice in the crowd called out.

"You don't wanna know." The co-inventor said, "Anyway, we've ironed out every flaw in the system so far, and have come to the conclusion that it is now safe, durable, and above all, cheap. Now, would anyone like to volunteer for a demonstration?" Immediately, my hand shot up, and the scientists looked towards me, one of them walked over. It took me a moment to notice that Anna's hand had also shot up, and she had a twinkle in her eye. Knowing better than to get in her way, I reluctantly lowered my hand. The scientist came over, and held a hand out to Anna, "And what, miss, is your name?"

"Anna. Anna Tessentino." Anna smiled brightly as she spoke.

"Well Anna, just hop into the device on the left, and we'll begin." As he finished talking, Anna stood up, and jumped onto the stage, taking a moment to bow for the audience, which got her a couple whistles from the crowd.

Anna skipped across the stage, into the teleporter, and two of the three co-inventors went to a pair of control panels, and began muttering to each other. After a few seconds, The machines began to glow a light shade of blue, an instant later, Anna was no longer in the teleporter on the left, but on the right. There was no transition, no flash of light, just A and B. Anna stumbled out of the teleporter, and gave another bow to the audience, before walking back to the seat next to me. "Let's give a big round of applause to our volunteer, Anna!" Even before he was done speaking, the audience was practically roaring with approval.

"Wow, that was fun!" She practically squealed.

_Lucky you_ I thought to myself, before paying attention again.

"Would anyone else like to try it?" Once again my hand shot up. This time, a lot of other people did, so I decided to take a step further, and stand up. "Well come on up then, mister..."

"The names Ivan. I've been following your blog. Good stuff." The scientist flushed a little with embarrassment with the compliment, but did a good job hiding it.

"Well, Ivan, step right into the one on the right, and we'll begin."

I gave a small nod, and stepped into the device. While I was in there, I heard the two scientists at the control boards say, after they started to glow blue 'what do you mean they aren't ready for two way transport yet?' My eyes widened, but I assumed that they were just trying to scare me.

A moment later, there was nothing. Nothing but the same shade of blue as the glow of the teleporters, and a noise, sort of like the ticking of one of those really, REALLY ancient clocks from about the year 2000. Anyway, I don't know how long I was in there, seconds, hours, days, months, years, I couldn't tell. But when I could see again, I passed out from exhaustion before I could really look around.

* * *

I awoke to see a man standing near me, wearing a torn up jacket, shirt, and pants that was covered in so many stains I could immediately tell he was a transient. A look around made me realize how many other homeless people were nearby. The man who was nearby walked over, knelt down, and said, in french "Are you alright? We found you deeper in the sewers. You're lucky the rats didn't find you before we did."

I had an urge to cover my nose due to the stench of his breath, "Ugh, where am I?" I asked, looking around.

"Hyeres France, you've been out for a few days. Happy new year. I hope that 1988 has some good stuff in store."

I gave a nod, "Ah, Fra... Wait, WHAT?!" I screamed, practically jumping to my feet before I sprinted outside, and looked up. No toxin gas clouds, none at all, just puffy white water vapor. This is impossible, there is no way that guy could have been right. This has to be a joke. _Ryan could have set this up, couldn't he? Yeah, it must have been that._ I thought to myself _I must be in a virtual reality._ However, I pinched myself on the arm, just to make sure. "OW. Ok, not VR or a dream. Damn, that means... holy crap." That's when I fully accepted what had happened.

I had gone back in time.

* * *

You know, I never thought living on the street would be something I would have to deal with, I mean, I came from a decent-income family, I was (slightly) attractive,and I got good grades. Imagine how surprised I was, and I wouldn't say it was an entirely bad surprise, just... unexpected. Also, did you know that a lot of the homeless in the area fished? Neither did I until they started teaching me how. Hell, they didn't ask for anything in return. I guess when you've lost it all you truly see how people can work together.

* * *

**Nobody's POV, January 8th, 1988, 5:10 PM, Hyeres France undercity, fishing spot**

"Aha, I think I got breakfast!" Ivan shouted excitedly, pulling back hard on a fishing rod made of a single wooden plank in his hands. Moments later a nice, plump trout came out of the water, flailing wildly on the hook made from a nail that had been bent about 90 degrees. Ivan was wearing the same clothes he had on the day he arrived, with the addition of a thin brown coat the others homeless people had given him.

"Nice catch, I think that might be a record for you." The man who was with Ivan when he awoke, named Slim, commented, admiring the catch.

"I know, right? I didn't even know there were ones this big here!" Ivan had found fishing a good way to get rid of the stress he had gotten from the whole 'time travel' thing. Ivan quickly whipped out a wooden stake about a metre in length, long since sanded to the point where there was not a single splinter, and charred black, and took the fish off the hook and ripped it's belly open with a shard of metal, effectively gutting it and removing the organs, before running the stake down it's gaping mouth, before running to a fire several two other 'fishermen' were sitting by, and stabbed it into the ground so the fish itself was sitting over the fire to cook, and sitting on a small pile of rubbish.

Glancing around, Ivan thought back about his first couple days, and how surprised he was at the society the homeless in the area had made; they had no leader, and worked as a team. They had houses made from thrown out metal appliances that had been melted down and spread out to form thin, but durable metal sheeting, and held together with melted plastics. They had no economic system, and simply shared. A small group set rules and they even had a group that worked similarly to a police force, almost every item there was able to take the place of something else. It was sort of like how communism is supposed to work: Everyone works, and everyone gets the same benefits.

Just by looking at the fat trout, Ivan knew he wouldn't need the whole thing, and began thinking of a good way to cut it up into four equal servings. By the time he had decided the fish was already done cooking.

"Wow, this is a good one!" One of the fishermen he gave a piece to exclaimed in shock, "You should join us more often, if you're going to catch all the good ones anyway."

"Oh, please, you guys are much better at it, I just had beginner's luck." Ivan said, blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Beginner's luck? Quit lying, you're a natural fisherman! You've caught nothing but good fish!" The other said between bites, savouring the flavor of the fish. "What kind of bait are you using?"

"Feathers." Ivan said, still a bit embarrassed by the compliments. "Why?"

"... Feathers, eh?... I never thought of that." He said, before taking another hearty bite out of his piece of the fish.

Ivan cocked his head to the side, sort of like a curious or confused cat or dog, "Really? I just saw the fish going after a couple feathers that had fallen in the water, so I tied one to the string like a lure, and tested it out."

"Well, kid, you've got a knack for fishing." The first one said through a mouthful of fish, and was about to continue, when a man with greying brown hair, with a mustache and eyebrows a shade darker approached. I couldn't see his eyes due to the glasses he was wearing, but he wore a green turtle neck, brown pants, and red shoes.

"Ivan VanHoss?" The man asked, in an aged, yet powerful tone.

"Depends on who's asking." I said coldly, trying to see his eyes, but his glasses perfectly blocking them from sight.

"My name is Franz Hopper. I have some questions I need to ask you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone, this is MaDmAN speaking. This, while I could have used the idea for an original story, was too short, so I decided to make it part of a fanfiction. Anyway, for certain purposes, throughout the story I will rarely use 1st person POV, and stick to 3rd. Exceptions will be for certain points where characters are reflecting back on what's happened, generally speaking directly to you, the readers. Anyway, I hope you like the story.**

**Exit, stage left, MaDmAN12435.**


	2. The First Day of a new job

GENESIS

By MaDmAN12435

**Chapter 02**

**Ivan's POV**

Sure, the homeless life wasn't glamorous, but it was a rather fun life. You didn't have to worry about much. You took what you needed from the free nearby sources. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, the Franz Hopper's visit ended up being a second life-changing event, which led to where I am now.

* * *

**Nobody's POV, January 8th, 1988, 6:53 PM, Hyeres France undercity, Ivan's area.**

"So, let me get this straight. You think I can help you build a supercomputer?" Ivan asked, with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Why would you come to a slum to look for such a person? In fact, how did you even know who I was?"

"I know a lot about you, Ivan. I know that you appeared in a rift through time, completely impossible to imitate, I know that you're from the future, I know what that is." Franz Hopper said, pointing to the device Ivan called a miniaturizer, which was on a thick leather belt Ivan was given. "And I know you could really use a shower."

"Ok, then, Mr. Know-it-all, what is it?" Ivan asked with a smug grin, completely ignoring the shower comment.

"Well, from what I know, it shrinks down and perfectly preserves anything you put in it, making it exactly the same when it goes in as when it comes out."

Ivan's eyes narrowed, "How did you know that?"

"There are eyes everywhere, Ivan, besides, you pulled a sandwich out that you weren't seen with for the entire time you were here beforehand."

"Well what makes you think I can, or even will help you?" Ivan asked coldly, his eyes still narrowed.

"I know you can because of the technology you possess, and I know you will... because I might be able to find a way to get you back to your own time period."

"Bullshit." Ivan said "Sure, my stuff might help, but it would be impossible to even try to get me back home."

"Oh? Well unless you come with me, we'll never know for sure. Besides, do you really want to spend your whole life fishing, smelling like garbage?" Franz asked, taking off his glasses to reveal a pair of brilliantly blue eyes that made Ivan feel uncomfortable to look at.

"I... I don't know what I want." Ivan said, looking away in shame.

Franz put back on his glasses, and stood up, "Well then, how about this: I'll hire you, and when you figure out what you want, you can make a choice to keep working with me, come back here, or go do your own thing."

Ivan let out a sigh, realizing he wouldn't be able to get out of it, "Fine, I'll do it... For now." He said.

"Good, then pack your things, after we stop by somewhere where you can get cleaned up, we'll get going in the morning."

"Where?"

"Boulogne-Billancourt, just at the edge of Paris."

* * *

**Ivan's POV:**

At the time, I didn't know what I was really going to be doing. I understood that he wanted me to help him build a computer that was rather powerful by comparison to any other in 1988, and I knew how my technology could be useful for completing it. What I didn't get was why. Why did 'Waldo Franz Schaeffer' want to build a supercomputer? Why did he try to find me? Why did he know who I was? Two out of three still ring in my mind every day.

* * *

**Nobody's POV, January 8th, 1988, 10:13 PM, Sleeper Train to Boulogne-Billancourt.**

"You know, you didn't have to buy out the whole train car." Ivan said, looking at Franz.

"It's quieter this way, and we get our pick of the beds." Franz rolled his eyes behind his glasses, as he took off his shoes, and lied back on a lower bunk in the room he had chosen. "Tomorrow you start work, so I recommend you get a good night's sleep."

Ivan was wearing a new white shirt with a grey star on the chest, blue jeans, and a pair of black and white trainers. "Like anyone could sleep on this thing." Ivan muttered as he walked out of the room, and one down to the room he had claimed as his. After setting the thermostat for the small room, he climbed onto the highest of the three bunks on the right, strapped himself to it, and did his best to try to sleep. Not that it helped much as the movements and sound of the train itself made such a racket that even the earplugs that came with the bed didn't help Ivan much.

By the end of the train ride, Ivan was exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes, and with a feeling of relief that he didn't have to lug the heavy bags that everyone else did, which Franz explained were 'suitcases'.

After a bit of walking, I noticed some shady looking people wearing hoodies were watching Franz and I walking for a cab. "Wait, there are-"

"I know, don't look at them. It's better to just ignore them."

"Who are they?"

"Spies sent to watch me, likely trying to get data on the supercomputer plans. I recommend you keep a close eye on your belongings, even if they are at your hip." Franz said quietly.

"If you already have a plan, why do you need me?" I asked calmly, taking my focus off of the hooded stalkers, and back to the scientist.

"Improvements. We actually found out about you right before the plans we have were finished. With you we might be able to make the supercomputer twice as powerful as the current ones. Sort of like a... 'mega' computer, if you will."

"... Eh, at least it will be easier than making the designs from scratch. Should at least give me an estimate of how big it can be." Ivan muttered.

* * *

**?'s POV**

All we knew was that Franz had gone to locate 'someone who can help,' Not that any of us knew anything. Oh no, leave the plans to the researcher. Don't fill in any of the workers, or anything. Anyway, On both sides of the group, the arrival of Ivan was going to be a pretty big change to everyone's life. Not that they knew that.

* * *

**Nobody's PoV, ?**

After another half an hour of hopping from car to car, the pair eventually got to their destination. "Well," Franz said, inhaling deeply, with a smile on his face, "Here we are, home sweet home."

"A factory?" Ivan asked skeptically.

Franz chuckled a little, "Indeed! Welcome to the Renault automobile factory!"

"If we're trying to build a computer, why take me to a car factory?!" I hissed slightly as I spoke.

"Oh you fool, it's only an automobile factory from the ground floor up. Our team is working below."

Ivan turned and looked at Franz skeptically, "Is this why we took three completely different cars to get here?"

"No, that was to stop those spies from before." Franz muttered, before suppressing a yawn.

"Oh. Well, let's go in before you fall asleep on the porch." Ivan said calmly, walking toward the factory.

"Right, " Franz's eyes suddenly lit up, "Wait, I should go in front." Can't let the others think I'm losing my position, now can I?

"Alright, after you." Ivan said, before following the professor in.

The factory was alive with movement, with mostly automated assembly lines building cars at a speed in which it's surprising that they had any room left. The people who were working were mostly sitting at computers in a separate part, answering calls and dealing with any problems the machines had. Franz approached a large elevator, and pressed the call button. Slowly, the way down emerged, and the duo climbed in, with Franz entering the cod into a keypad, and then pressed the '*' button, and pressed four, and the elevator started to descend slowly.

"So, how big is the group we're working with?"

"Including us? Four, if you count the person who is running the factory above us as cover." Franz said.

"... Four? You're trying to make the most advanced technology for this time period with four people?"

Franz raised an eyebrow, "Hey, better to have four that know how to keep a secret, and know what to do, than twenty who would just screw everything up." He said, followed shortly by the elevator stopping, and the doors opening. "Well, it's show time." Franz whispered as they stepped off.

A blond man came around the corner, his hair combed back, and wearing a white labcoat over a light blue collared shirt, and black pants, with black leather shoes. The man was holding a piece of paper, which he was looking at as he spoke, "It's about time you got back, Hopper, I was looking over the plans, and..." It was then that he noticed Ivan standing there. "... Who's the kid?"

"I said I knew of someone who could help, didn't I?" Franz asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"So you bring us a high-schooler? How will a kid be able to help us." The man said angrely.

Franz was about to retort, but Ivan held up a hand, "Please, allow me." Ivan reached into his miniaturizer, putting his whole arm in, and pulled out a small silver handle, which extended into a 'T' shape, with a hole at each side of the top. At the press of a button, a purple blade of energy came out of each side. "School science fair." He pressed the button again, and put it back, before pulling out a small orb, which began to float, and glow red, before projecting a map around it that the man didn't recognised, "Holo-orb, built from scratch." Putting this away, Ivan pulled out yet another object, this one clear, and had a hole in it that Ivan put his finger into, and it disappeared, even after he moved his hand away, and proved it was gone, and then pressed it against the clear object, and it reappeared, before Ivan put that away as well. "Dematerialization cube. Bought it from a friend. I could also explain in detail how each work, if you so wished, and show you more."

The man snorted, "Just because you can explain how a few toys work doesn't mean you can help us."

"Jonathan, what were you going to say before you started badmouthing Ivan?" Franz asked, causing Jonathan to look back at the plans he was holding, Good, I distracted them from arguing.

"I was going to say that I don't think it will be powerful enough with this plan." He said.

"Hand them to Ivan." Franz said calmly.

"Bu-"

"He's the one who'll be building it, I suggest you let him see it." Franz smiled after he finished, seeing that Jon was cornered on this one. Reluctantly, the man handed the plans to Ivan, who immediately began going over them.

"Uh... Hate to say it, but he's right, from what you told me about the other ones, this will have nowhere near the memory capacity you're going for, even if you do have three floors to build it into." He gave a smug smirk, "Then again, I could make one at least three times as good, and not even take up a third the space, so long as I can get the parts."

Jon scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

Ivan let out a small 'hmph,' and took another look at up the plans "These should give me a rough estimate to how big it can be, so I'll at least have some use from it." He pulled out a small screen from his miniaturizer, and placed the plans against it, the ink immediately disappearing, and when he pulled away the papers, what was on each paper was now on the screen, being rapidly edited by Ivan, who was taking out sections, replacing them, shrinking some parts, making others larger, and changing the entire shape.

"Ivan, why don't you head to another room to work on this, rather than standing by the elevator?" Franz asked.

"Ok." Ivan said, continuing his work as he walked, the screen floating in front of him. Due to him not watching where he was going, he ended up not noticing someone in front of him until he had bumped into something soft.

"My my, I didn't know someone was down here," a mature, female voice said, causing Ivan to look up from whatever was in his face, to see a woman with wide eyes, clear skin, and a light brown ponytail. After several moments, Ivan came to the realization that he had crashed into her... parts.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" I shouted, jumping a foot back, and lowering my head in respect.

"Eh no big deal," the woman said, extending her hand toward me, she was wearing a white labcoat over a dark red, almost maroon, shirt, and black spandex pants., "My name is Curie, Curie Guillemette, and you are?"

"Ivan VanHoss. So I assume you're the fourth person in our group?"

"Fourth?... Oh, you must be the person who Dr. Hopper was talking about when he said he was going to retrieve someone." Curie said happily, "Pleased to meet you, Ivan."

"The feeling's mutual." Ivan said, giving a warm smile. "Um, do you know anywhere I could just sit down and keep working? I've got to get back modifying this design."

"Well, we set up a room for whoever Franz brought back, it's the last door on the left. The key should be on the nightstand."

"Thank you, Ms... Guillemett? Did I say it right?" Ivan asked, pulling a small chuckle from Curie.

"You did well enough, just call me Curie." She said, "Anyway, I have to get back to the actual factory. Can't let those guys cut the slack or we'll get an inspection."

"Ok, well, I'll talk to you later." Ivan said, and went into the room Curie said was his, and walked in, it was a small room, cramped by the twin bed, a nightstand, and a dresser, with only a small path to walk in and out with. Giving a shrug, he plopped down onto his bed, and got back to working on the screen - which had dodged Curie just before Ivan crashed into her and continued floating next to him.

* * *

Hours passed before there was a knock at Ivan's door. Ivan looked up from his work, somewhat annoyed with the interruption, "Come in."

The door creaked open, and Curie walked in with a plate of food. "Here's your dinner. Since we don't have a dining area, you can eat wherever, so long as it doesn't get on anything."

Ivan smiled, "Thanks Curie, I'll eat it later." He stated, taking the plate from her, and placing it on the bed next to him. A moment later, a loud growl cut in, causing Ivan to look down, and Curie to smother a giggle as she walked out. "... I guess eating it now will work too." Picking up a fork, Ivan looked at the plate to see that it was a kind of fried noodle with what appeared to be shrimp and several vegetables in it. Finishing his food in a matter of seconds, Ivan placed the plate back down, and decided he had modified enough of the design for now. Guess I'll call it a night. he thought to himself as he turned off the screen, and placed it back in the miniaturizer, before putting it on his nightstand, and laying back, falling asleep with the light still on.

* * *

**MaDmAN's Note:**

Well, another chapter down. It took me nearly a month to write this... Good thing I'm posting the first two chapters at the same time.

Ivan: Face it, you aren't a good writer in the first place.

MaDmAN: Shut up. I made you, and I can destroy you just as easily.

Ivan: Pfft, no way, I'm already part of your personality. You can't do that.

MaDmAN: ... Screw you.

Ivan: You wish.

MaDmAN: Nah, I'm good. Anyway, be sure to review, it'll be really helpful, so please do.


End file.
